1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to musical instruments. In particular, the present invention relates to shaken idiophones, such as maracas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shaken idiophones are, perhaps, the oldest of all instruments. Although humble in form, they are staples in any rhythmic music. Skaken idiophones are easy to play and, if mastered, offer an expressive sound. Thus, it is little wonder that shaken idiophones are popular with all musicians, especially Latin music players.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cshaken idiophonexe2x80x9d includes any musical instrument having a hollow sounding chamber filled with a material that strikes the wall or walls of the hollow sounding chamber when the instrument is moved and, thereby, produces sound. Accordingly, examples of shaken idiophones include maracas, tubular shakers, egg-shaped shakers, box rattles, televis, ekpiris, ganzas, basket rattles (i.e., caxixis), and gourd shakers. Shaken idiophones may be held in the hand or mounted to a stand.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a shaken idiophone.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a shaken idiophone having a sound quality that can be varied while the shaken idiophone is being played.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an ergonomically shaped shaken idiophone that has multiple gripping and/or mounting positions.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention are achieved by a shaken idiophone having at least two segments that define a sound chamber for holding a sound producing material. The segments of the shaken idiophone are held together by at least one fastener having a resilient member. The resilient member urges the segments away from one another so that there is a space between the two segments. The amount of space between the segments can be varied while the shaken idiophone is being playing by squeezing the shaken idiophone. Thus, the shaken idiophone can create a variety of sound qualities.
The segments are preferably located along the periphery of the shaken idiophone. Also, the segments are preferably circular or oval in shape.